Earthsea
by Hellren
Summary: È ottobre. L'aria inizia a cambiare e presto arriverà il freddo, ma prima ancora ci sarà una nuova Corsa dello Scorpione. La seconda a cui non parteciperò. Sono sicuro che in molti si staranno chiedendo se quest'anno Puck invece vorrà farlo. Ma io conosco già la risposta. Lei non ha più motivo di mettere in pericolo la propria vita e quella del suo amato pony.


Titolo: Earthsea

Serie: La corsa delle onde di Stiefvater Maggie

Genere: Generale

Raiting: Verde

Stato: Oneshot

**La corsa delle onde – Earthsea**

È ottobre. L'aria inizia a cambiare e presto arriverà il freddo, ma prima ancora ci sarà una nuova Corsa dello Scorpione. La seconda a cui non parteciperò. Sono sicuro che in molti si staranno chiedendo se quest'anno Puck invece vorrà farlo. Ma io conosco già la risposta. Lei non ha più motivo di mettere in pericolo la propria vita e quella del suo amato pony.

Apro il box di Corr e lo guardo mentre avanza di un passo per avvicinarsi a me. Sorrido e mentre col dito traccio un circolo attorno al suo occhio sinistro gli sussurro all'orecchio _Non lasciarmi_ . So che non lo farà, che resteremo sempre assieme. Avrebbe potuto tornare nell'oceano tanto tempo fa, quando avevo trovato il coraggio di lasciarlo andare per ridargli la possibilità di poter correre di nuovo e dimenticare la zampa zoppa.

Le orecchie di Corr si muovono un po' e lo vedo voltare leggermente il collo verso l'entrata della stalla. Qualcuno sta correndo verso di noi. Poi lo vedo, è Finn, il fratello minore di Puck. Lo vedo avvicinarsi ed arrestare di colpo la sua corsa. Ha gli occhi spalancati ed il fiatone. Ed ha paura. Sento Corr agitarsi e lo osservo. Lui lo. Sa benissimo che il ragazzino ha paura di lui. E questo lo eccita. Sputo sulle dita della mano e traccio un nuovo cerchio sul collo dello _uisce_ costringendolo ad indietreggiare. Non posso permettergli di fare del male a quel ragazzino.

-Cosa succede?- domando a Finn.

Come se si fosse risvegliato da un sogno, scuote la testa ma non smettere di guardare Corr. Intelligente da parte sua. Ormai è abituato a vedere lo stallone rosso aggirarsi a casa sua, ma nonostante questo non ha mai abbassato le difese. Non ha mai dimenticato che è stato un _cappaill uisce_ ad uccidere i suoi genitori.

-Dove!- esclama il piccolo Connolly di nuovo in preda all'agitazione -Sta per partorire. Devi venire con me!-.

Senza dire nulla esco dal box di Corr ed afferro la sella, anche se non può più gareggiare la zampa fratturata dalla pezzata di Mutt è comunque in grado di far trottare Corr ed a volte ci permettiamo di fare piccoli tratti al galoppo piccolo, perciò sono certo che con lui arriverò sicuramente prima che sulla Morris di Finn.

-Inizia ad andare, noi ti seguiremo- gli dico senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Finisco di sellare Corr e prima di farlo uscire all'aperto gli tocco la gamba zoppa. Non posso evitare di continuare ad esserne ossessionato. Ma ormai è tutto a posto in un certo senso. Usciamo e subito una folata di vento ci avvolge. Abbozzo un sorriso mentre sento l'energia scaturire da questo _cappaill uisce_. Vuole correre. Vuole sentirsi vivo. Ci avviciniamo al masso che uso per aiutarmi ed una volta in sella Corr inizia a trottare sul posto agitando un po' la testa. Gli traccio un circolo sul collo e gli sussurro all'orecchio ciò che vuole sentirsi dire: _Corri_. E lui lo fa.

Corr è vento ed oceano. Energia e libertà. Lascio andare leggermente le redini e lui passa immediatamente dal trotto al piccolo galoppo. Conosce la strada a memoria ed anche quando costeggiamo la scogliera, corre verso la casa malandata dei Connolly senza degnare di uno sguardo le onde dell'oceano. Devo essere grato di tutto questo.

Quando arrivo nei pressi del recinto di Dove sento un nitrito colmo di paura e dolore. Ci avviciniamo un altro po' e la vediamo sdraiata a terra. Salto giù dallo _uisce_. E quello che vedo non mi piace. Corr osserva la sua compagna come se non la riconoscesse. Come se fosse cibo. Apre la bocca e mette in mostra quei denti che hanno ucciso e divorato uomini ed animali. È in questi momenti che smette di somigliare ad un cavallo per tornare a vestire i panni di un mostro. Dalla tasca estraggo un nastrino rosso e glielo premo con forza sulla pelle. Rabbrividisce e lo costringo ad indietreggiare. Non voglio fargli del male ma devo sbrigarmi a tornare da Dove. Lo costringo ad arrivare nei pressi della Morris di Finn e continua a tremare ma ora sta riprendendo ad avere un aspetto normale e meno da predatore. Sputo sulle dita e gli traccio un circolo attorno all'occhio sinistro. Mi tolgo la giacca blu e gliela poso sul muso. Il mio odore lo calma. Lascio cadere la giacca e traccio con della sabbia e sale un cerchio attorno a lui. _Resta qui_ gli sussurro e corro dal pony di Puck.

Dove respira velocemente e Puck cerca di calmarla in ogni modo. Mi avvicino in fretta ed appoggio una mano sul ventre del pony. La posizione è giusta. Sta per nascere. _Ce la puoi fare_ le sussurro. Dove muove leggermente la testa, poi inizia a spingere. Si, ce la farà senza problemi. È forte e determinata. È la prima cavalla di terra ad aver vinto una gara di corsa contro i _cappaill uisce_.

È questione di una decina di minuti. Puck continua ad incoraggiare la sua migliore amica ed io osservo la puledra sporca di residui di liquido e di placenta. Non è fulva come madre né rossa come il padre. Sembra del colore del sole al tramonto. È bellissima. La veda muovere la testa e testare le proprie zampe. Questo è il momento cruciale. Deve alzarsi se vuole sopravvivere. E lo fa. Vedo quella puledrina alzarsi in piedi in meno tempo di qualsiasi altro cavallo di cui ho visto la nascita. È incredibile. È meraviglioso.

Corr è vento ed oceano, mentre Dove è terra e fieno. Il signor Holly direbbe che è una perfetta combinazione di terra e di oceano. Ed io non potrei che dargli ragione. Sento Puck avvicinarsi a me, ma non la guardo. Sono troppo concentrato ad osservare la puledra mentre cerca le mammelle della madre.

-Stai sorridendo- mi dice Puck appoggiando la testa alla mia spalla.

Non mi ero accorto di farlo. Ma forse non dovrei stupirmi, dentro di me sento l'eccitazione della corsa farsi nuovamente strada. Non potrò più gareggiare con Corr, ma potrò farlo con sua figlia.

-Earthsea- sussurro.

-Uhm?- Puck alza la testa e mi osserva incerta.

-Si chiamerà Earthsea- ripeto stavolta fissandola negli occhi.

Stavolta è lei a sorridere felice.

-Si- mi risponde -Trovo che si un'ottima idea-.

**-Fine-**

2


End file.
